


Arya was Dead, or so He Thought

by WordsDontMeanShit



Series: The Many Potential Arya and Gendry Reunions that My Mind Concocted [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Chapter 5 and 7 have smut, F/M, I just really want Arya and Gendry reunited!, It's been too long!, Possible Reunion Headcanons, Reunion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsDontMeanShit/pseuds/WordsDontMeanShit
Summary: One-shot of Arya and Gendry's reunion that turned into multiple-shots!Arya and Gendry reunite and what happens after they are together in Winterfell!(I will be referencing both Arya and Gendry's show and book relationships since I love them both.)Previously titled: The Many Potential Arya and Gendry Reunions that My Mind Concocted





	1. Arya was dead, or so he thought...

**Author's Note:**

> Arya and Jon have a private reunion in the Godswoods with the rest of the Stark siblings so I will not be writing about it in these one-shots, but just wanted to disclose that so no one wonders how my favorite Stark siblings reunite.

            Gendry couldn't help but think about Arya as his party arrived in Winterfell. He hoped that she had made it home although he feared that was unlikely. He had heard the rumors of what had happened to the Starks after he was sold by the Brotherhood. He knew how close they were to Riverrun and the Twins and feared that Arya was with her family while the bloodshed took place. Thinking about the horrible end that Arya may have faced made Gendry sick to his stomach so he tried to distract himself by thinking about the nice things Arya had told him about her childhood home.

            Gendry looked around Winterfell and remembered the little details that Arya told him through their many years of travelling together. He saw children learning how to fight for the upcoming war in the practice yard. He knew that was where Arya probably practiced her sword fighting with her brothers when there was happier times. Next, Gendry located the forge near the practice yard. Instinctually, he gravitated toward it. Again his mind was on Arya, not because he was in the forge in her hometown but because the last time that he had visited a new smithy was with Arya in Acorn Hall. He smiled to himself at the fond memory of how Arya had looked in that acorn dress before and after their play fight. It was the first time that Arya looked like a proper little lady until they ruined the dress. Wine squirted out of his nose during dinner because he was so shocked by her appearance.

            Gendry decided to fire up the smithy and try to forge the dragonglass into a weapon. It was a new texture that he wasn't familiar with, but was confident that he could forge multiple weapons with it for the upcoming battle with the dead. Working in the forge always helped Gendry clear his head. His body became one with his hammer and no thoughts could penetrate his mind while he worked. He needed the distraction from the overwhelming memories of his childhood friend. The good memories were mixed with the bad and he couldn't fathom thinking about Arya's death any longer. It broke his heart but there was nothing he could do for the dead so he needed to help the living. He came to fight alongside Arya's brother, Jon, and that is what he was going to do.

            A few hours had passed while Gendry worked in the forge. He was extremely focused that he wasn't sure how long he had been there when Ser Davos found him.

            "I see you already made yourself at home in the forge."

            "I figured I would make myself useful while the king reacquaints himself at home."

            "Jon requests your presence in the Great Hall."

            Gendry wonders why his presence would be requested but follows Ser Davos out of the forge anyway. Ser Davos starts reminding Gendry how he should behave in the presence of the Lords and Ladies.

            "Jon is discussing the future plans for the upcoming battle with Queen Daenerys and a small group of trusted folks. And I just want to remind you how to behave in the presence of Lady Stark, the queen, Lor-"

             "I know how to behave around highborns, Davos. I worked as an blacksmith apprentice in Kings' Landing. My master, Tobho Mott , would have beat me if I didn't address his highborn customers with the proper titles."

            Ser Davos just raised his eyebrow at Gendry's comment and continued to talk while Gendry's facial expression screamed _seriously_.

            "Bow your head and address Lady Stark as such or m'lady. Though I doubt reminding you will help since you have trouble doing as you are told 'Clovis.'" Sarcasm was laced in the way Ser Davos said "Clovis", but he also let out a slight chuckle for thinking that Gendry would be anything but honorable.

             Gendry didn't want to lie to Jon. Arya had told him that her brother was a good man and he trusted Jon because of her though Ser Davos didn't know that. No one knew that Gendry knew Arya. He kept that a secret because he promised her that he would before the Mountain captured and imprisoned them. He did trust Jon but didn't think he should bring up such a painful memory. What did it matter that he knew Arya once upon a time because Arya was dead now so he said nothing.

            Jon was surrounded by multiple people in the Great Hall. Gendry recognized a few faces such as Lord Tyrion and the Dragon Queen.

            Ser Davos and Gendry stopped in front of the table where everyone was gathered to discuss plans and strategies.

            "Your Graces," Ser Davos stated and bowed his head to Jon and Danereys. "Lord Stark, Lady Stark, I would like to introduce you to Gendry, a skilled blacksmith.

            Gendry took his cue from Ser Davos and bowed his head before speaking. "Lord Stark, Lady Stark, thank you for welcoming me into your-" Gendry's eyes wandered around the room while speaking and he saw the face that had haunted him since he arrived in Winterfell. But it couldn't be Arya. Arya was dead.

            Gendry stopped mid-sentence unable to finish his thought.

            Arya was looking up at Gendry with a shocked expression on her face. Her lips were parted as she stared at him while he spoke.

            "Arya?" Gendry knew better than to address her as a lady. He was having a hard time believing his own two eyes. Arya was alive and had made it home. Gendry moved past Lady Stark so that he was directly in front of Arya.

            He could hear in the background Ser Davos begin to apologize for him "Pardons m'lady,  I don't know what's come o-" A trance came over Gendry and suddenly everyone else disappeared. It felt like he and Arya were the only two people in the room.

            "I can't believe you're-... How-, How did you survive?," There was so much emotion in his voice. Happiness. Sadness. Relief. Pain. Worry about the pain that he had caused her during their last encounter.

             Arya reached out to touch his face. She looked at him like she couldn't quite believe that he was there either. "Gendry?" Her voice was so low, it was barely above a whisper. "How are you alive? I-, I-," her voice cracked a little while she continued to speak "I was there... when the brotherhood sold you to that red bitch." Without skipping another beat, Arya hugged him. She held her long lost childhood friend and didn't want to let go because she feared it was all just a dream. "I'm glad you're alive. But how did you survive? How did you escape?"

            Gendry broke the hug and went to hold her hand to give her a reassuring squeeze. He gave her a weak smile before answering her question.

            He wanted to tell her everything. He wanted to let her know that he was lucky to be alive, how happy he was to see her. He wanted to express how tormented he felt when he heard what had happened in the Riverlands, knowing that they were in that general area. Mostly, Gendry wanted to tell Arya that she is his family and nothing would change that despite what he said all those years ago. He could only hope that there would be time to tell her everything in the future.

            "Ser Davos helped me escape." And just like that Gendry seemed to recall where he was and the spell was broken. Arya wasn't the only one in the room anymore. A proper reunion with Arya would have to wait because they have urgent matters to attend to.


	2. You Know My Sister?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the extremely long wait. Part 2 was difficult for me to write as well as life getting in the way of writing time. It didn't exactly turn out the way that I wanted but I am pretty proud that I managed to finish it. I am planning on doing a part 3 to finally allow Arya and Gendry to have a proper reunion and finally talk. I already started to brainstorm ideas so hopefully the wait for part 3 won't be too long. I hope you guys enjoy it. Let me know what you think. Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated. :)

           Jon watched the scene unfold in front of him. Gendry seemed to completely forget his formalities as he stepped past Sansa and stood right in front of Arya. She was completely shocked as she stared at the man in front of her while Gendry's face revealed a series of different emotions simultaneously. Happiness. Sadness. Relief. Pain. Worry.

            Jon was confused as he watched Arya reach out and touch Gendry's face. This was a moment of intimacy that strangers did not share. Jon wondered why Gendry didn't mention knowing Arya despite travelling together beyond the wall. He turned to Davos for answers, but he stared at the pair just as dumbfounded.

            Ser Davos watched in complete disbelief as Gendry interacted with the younger Stark girl. He was wondering how Gendry acquired such an familiar acquaintance with the highborn lady from the North. He recalled Gendry mentioning meeting Lord Stark once but nothing about his youngest daughter. He could see that the pair cared for each other, that much was obvious from their short interaction. Ser Davos continued to watch Gendry while his mind began to worry about the trouble Gendry could get into for his friendship with Arya, if that was all the pair was to each other. Despite there being a bastard king in the North, Davos worried about the lad and would have a word with him privately.

            Jon slowly registered what Arya had asked Gendry and his response. _Arya was there when the Brotherhood sold Gendry. Arya must know Lord Beric and Thoros as well. Why did no one mention Arya beyond the wall?_ Jon was thinking everything over when he just blurted the first thing that came to his mind: "You know my sister?!"

            Hearing Jon's voice brought Arya back to the present, the way that mentioning Ser Davos brought Gendry back to reality. She seemed to be expressing the same emotions as Gendry. Arya hesitantly looked away from Gendry, afraid that he would disappear if she didn't keep her eyes on him. She looked directly at Jon though she continued to hold Gendry's hand because she needed the reassurance that he was still there with her.

            Arya opened her mouth to begin explaining but no words came. She hadn't told Jon anything about her escape from King's Landing except that it was a long and unpleasant journey getting back to Winterfell, the same explanation that she had given Sansa when they reunited. There hadn't been much time to discuss her journey anyway because of the wars raging on all fronts in Westeros.

            Jon was looking back and forth between Arya and Gendry. His face was a mixture of anger and confusion. Jon Snow truly felt that he knew nothing. _Why didn't anyone say anything to him earlier?_ He was waiting for a response from Gendry when Bran spoke.

            "These two have been through a lot since they escaped King's Landing together." Bran's answer didn't clear anything up except that Arya and Gendry had been together since she escaped King's Landing. Being the three-eyed raven, Bran knew all the painful details of Arya's journey but chose to stay silent about the rest. Arya would share the full story when she was ready. She was no longer the scared little girl pretending to be a boy to escape the city filled with people who betrayed her family.

            Jon looked to Bran hoping for a better explanation, but Bran's facial expression remained neutral and unreadable.

            Finally, Gendry spoke. "We were friends, we protected each other," there was a sadness to his voice. _We were family_.

            Jon's angry subdued a bit when Gendry mentioned protecting Arya. Gendry was there with Arya when she needed someone most, for that he was grateful especially since Jon had assumed that Arya was dead all those years since no one had heard or seen her since before their father's execution in King's Landing. The Lannisters had killed their father, it was easy to assume that his sisters would meet a similar fate in the lions' den.

            "Thank you for protecting our sister," Sansa added. Based on Gendry's build, it was easy to assume that he protected Arya. That comment earned a smile and chuckle from Gendry, who gave a side glance at Arya. Sansa was smirking at Arya as she glanced at Arya and Gendry, who were still holding hands.

            "She protected me... and Hot Pie," Gendry let out another small chuckle, thinking of his other friend. This was the most that Gendry had smiled and laughed in ages. Arya had that effect on him when they were just children on the run. Now knowing that she was alive and home seemed to bring Gendry back to those youthful days when they were still together. Gendry continued, "Without Arya, we would probably still be prisoners at Harrenhal under Lord Tywin or whoever else took it... maybe even dead"

            The faces around the room looked shocked and impressed that Arya managed to orchestrate an escape from Harrenhal. No one ever escaped from Harrenhal. It was a cursed place and the prisoners of Harrenhal always met an untimely death.

            Lord Tyrion's face couldn't hide his surprise though he quickly recovered with a chuckle. "What an idiot my father was. He had Ned Stark's daughter right under his nose while we searched every corner of King's Landing trying to locate her." He started to laugh even harder when he looked at Gendry. Tyrion knew Robert Baratheon in his youth so he quickly recognized the resemblance as his father should have. "As well as King Robert's bastard..."

            Arya's facial expression revealed her own shock for a brief second before she recovered and hid her emotion. She looked over at Gendry wondering how he would take the news discovering who his father was. She had asked him about his father once and he claimed that he didn't know anything about him, though Gendry's lack of reaction clearly stated that this wasn't news to him. Tyrion continued, "You are the spitting image of your father."

            Gendry gave a nod at Lord Tyrion's words, but gave no response other than that. He gave Arya's hand a quick squeeze to signal that he would explain everything later when they had a moment alone to talk. Gendry would tell her everything. He wanted to explain why he chose to stay with the Brotherhood all those years ago, not that it mattered in the end since the choice was taken away from him. He wanted Arya to understand regardless. Gendry really just wanted to express what she means to him and how nothing else matters to him.


	3. A Moment Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going on vacation next week to Missouri so I have been busting my ass to finish this chapter before then since I did promise there wouldn't be a super long wait. I hope you guys enjoy it! :)

            Gendry was busy hammering out new weapons out of dragon glass and Valerian steel as Jon had requested of him. He had been working for hours ever since he had been dismissed from the meeting in the Great Hall. Much to his disappointment, Jon dismissed him earlier than he would have liked. He wanted to stay until the end so that he could have a chance to talk to Arya after without everyone's prying eyes.

            Gendry was so absorbed with the task at hand that he didn't notice the forge door open. He didn't notice the cool breeze that had entered the warm forge. He continued to hammer away unaware of a new presence in his work space. It wasn't until he heard a faint whisper of his name that he turned around to see Arya standing in the doorway of the forge. He smiled almost shyly at her. Arya no longer looked like the scared little girl hiding her identity in any way that she could, instead she looked like a beautiful, fierce, young woman embracing her name and identity.

            "Arya?" His response sounded more like a question than he intended. He looked at her like he still couldn't believe she existed and was standing in front of him.

            He had been surprised to discover that she had survived the rueful day in the Riverlands that left her without her mother and one of her brothers. Not only did Arya survive, but she made it back to her home in Winterfell like she had been trying to do since they began their journey with the Night's Watch.

            Having Arya visit him in Winterfell's forge felt a bit surreal. He wanted to reach out and touch her to make sure this wasn't his mind playing a dirty trick on him, despite already feeling her presence earlier when she touched his face and held his hand. He hesitated before deciding against it and just stared at her mesmerized. There was so much that Gendry wanted to express to her, however he was unable to figure out where he should begin.

            _Should he offer details about how he ended up in Winterfell? Should he ask her how she managed to survive all these years? Should he tell her how sorry he is for everything that he said before he was sold by the brotherhood? Should he explain his reasons for choosing to stay with the brotherhood?_

            Gendry contemplated what he should say first to the girl, who was currently standing in front of him. He was at a loss for words with his mind going blank. Before Gendry could decide what he wanted to say first, Arya decided to speak.

            "I'm really glad that you survived," Arya spoke softly with a small smile on her face though her eyes revealed a distance that she was still keeping. She appeared a bit hesitant with her words as well, despite deciding to come visit Gendry in the forge. So much time had passed, they weren't exactly the same people that they once were.

            "Me too... I mean, I'm glad that you survived," Gendry stuttered over his words, getting a little flustered. Seeing her slight smile despite the hesitant eyes brought a genuine smile to Gendry's face. As they stood there for a moment just smiling at each other, it felt like they were truly just kids again in the smithy at Acorn Hall. During their travels, they always had each other despite the craziness that the world threw at them.

            Arya walked further into the forge. She noticed the weapons that Gendry was forging, and admired his blacksmithing abilities. "You have already forged many weapons," she commented as she continued to appreciate his work from a distance.

            Gendry picked up one of the finished weapons made out of dragon glass and gave it to Arya so that she could study it closer. "This weapon is amazing." She continued to examine the weapon as she became familiar with the new texture and feel of the dragon glass. "How did you know how to forge dragon glass?"

            His smile grew wider as he answered Arya's questions about the new dragon glass weapons. "I didn't. It has been some trial and error." Arya just nodded her head, not taking her eyes off the weapon. Gendry continued, "Luckily, the Dragon Queen provided so much dragon glass since I ruined the first few pieces with my failed attempted of creating the weapons."

            For a brief moment, Gendry wished for a future where he could discuss the weapons he creates with Arya. He loved her fascination and excitement towards the weapons. Maybe he could even forge another sword for her out of Valerian steel. Earlier Gendry noticed that Arya had acquired Needle back, but he could still give her another sword. His thoughts lingered around the idea of his and Arya's future. He wanted Arya in his future in any capacity. Arya had always been important to him so now that he knew she was alive, he definitely envisioned her in his future. All that mattered was that she was there. He thought about how wonderful it would be talk about his blacksmithing and so much more with her, he wanted to freely chat about everything with Arya. Gendry couldn't help but hope for this future after all the madness and wars ended. Suddenly, he suddenly seemed to recall their stations. Arya was a highborn lady. She could even be considered a princess since she was the king's sister after all while Gendry was just a bastard of the previous king. It didn't matter who his father was because Gendry was still just a bastard.  

            "Ummm, Arya?" Again he said her name like a question, almost like he was asking for permission to call her by her name at all.

            She didn't say anything, she simply looked at him thoughtfully, and gave him a slight smile of encouragement though her eyes were showing the evident hurt that she managed to hide better when she first entered the forge.  

            "I'm sorry," was all that he could get out for now. He needed her to hear that because part of him never forgave himself for rejecting her offer to be his family. The hurt look on her face still haunted him sometimes.

            "Gendry-"

            He cut her off, he needed to get everything out in the open before he lost the sudden courage that he had gained. "Please let me finish... I need to say this," He took a deep breath before continuing.

            "You were the only one that defended me. The brotherhood was supposed to help the small folk and yet they turned their back on me. They were cowards... Arya, I- You mean so much to me, I- I,..."

            He needed to explain, but the words were coming out all wrong, he felt like he wasn't making any sense. "Arya, I-" He tried to start again. His face was revealing so many different emotions. He turned around so that she couldn't see his facial expressions, which clearly revealed how much he was struggling with his words.

            Arya placed her hand on his shoulder to show him that his words were making sense to her.

            "You were going to leave me," her voice was low, barely above a whisper. Gendry wasn't even sure that he heard her correctly but then he turned around to face her and hurt was evident on her face. She didn't even try to hide it like she had done earlier in the conversation. Yes, she had been glad to see him. The brief moment of celebrating that they both survived didn't erase the hurt that he was planning on leaving her.

            "Arya, I-I... I left you before you could leave me."

            "I wasn't going to leave you. I wanted you to come with me... we were supposed to go to Riverrun together, that was always the plan." Arya looked frustrated and confused about why he would think she would leave him. She had been very clear that they should stay together and make it to safety together.

            Gendry sighed because Arya still didn't understand his decision.

            "Yes, we were going to Riverrun together, but once we got there, you were going to leave me." He looked sadden as he further tried to explain himself. "Do you really think that your Lady Mother and Lord brother would have let you stay friends with a lowborn bastard?!"

            "Gendry, I never cared about where you were from. You were my friend." Her voice rose a tiny bit as her anger began to show. He couldn't think that little of her that he thought she would care about his status.  

            "You might not care, but everyone else does. It would have been more painful seeing you every day as I served your family but not being able to be friends with you, the person that was-" Gendry paused before correcting himself, "-is the most important to me."  

            Gendry hated that he felt this way all those years ago. At the time, he decided that parting ways was the best option for both of them. Arya would be safe with her family and he would help people as part of the brotherhood.

            Arya was taken aback by his words. She didn't know that was how he felt about their friendship especially since he rejected her offer to be his family.

            "Gendry, I-" Arya struggled finding the right words to explain that he was also important to her. She was beginning to understand the decision that Gendry had made all those years ago, but his rejection still hurt because she never wanted to lose him, she always wanted to have him in her life. She even thought about being an outlaw with him.

            Arya composed her thoughts and began speaking again, "I wanted to be an outlaw with you. I saw you as my family. You were- ARE important to me, too." She had to correct herself since Gendry was back in her life, she needed to start using the present tense regarding their friendship.

            "You already had a family though. I didn't want to hold you back when we were about to get to Riverrun to your mother and brother," Gendry paused slightly to thank the gods that Arya never reunited with her family in the Riverlands or she might have faced the same fate, "and now you have your brothers and sister here in Winterfell."

            "That doesn't mean that I didn't want you as my family as well. We have been through so much together. I care about you."Gendry's blue eyes sparkled with hope at those words. His whole face lit up as she stated that she still cared about him. "I guess none of that matters anymore anyway," she looked up at him thoughtfully, "I'm just happy to have you back in my life now."

            Gendry's smile grew wider and his eyes continued to sparkle at her words. He reached for her hand, no longer feeling any hesitation and just held it. There was still so much left unsaid between them, though he felt confident that he and Arya would be in each other's lives for a long time so there would be time to discuss everything else another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this chapter so many times because there is so much more that I wanted Arya and Gendry to discuss since they have a lot of catching up to do. However, I edited out pieces of the conversation though since it started to feel like too much for their first conversation alone in years. I know this was supposed to be a one-shot, but I am thinking about extending it into a mini-series that will show how Arya and Gendry's relationship evolves as well as have different much needed conversations between the pair (Such as how Gendry ended up in Winterfell, how he escaped the Red Woman, Arya's time at the House of Black and White, etc.). Let me know what you think.


	4. Best Part of Gendry's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I don't know where this came from... Just decided to write this. Hope you guys enjoy it. :)

            The days continued to grow colder as the residents of Winterfell prepared for the upcoming war against the Others. Gendry found himself thinking of Arya constantly. She often invaded his thoughts after they were separated but his thoughts were different now. He wasn't mourning the girl that he had once lost instead he was mesmerized by the woman that he was reunited with. The world around him was falling apart with an unavoidable war yet Gendry's world brighten because Arya was back in his life.

            All Gendry wanted to do was be around Arya though that wasn't exactly possible. With each passing day, Gendry busily worked on forging the dragon glass into weapons. He tirelessly shaped the dragon glass into tips for spears, long daggers, and other useful weapons to help as many people arm themselves. Arya was busy with other obligations such as strategizing with Jon and the dragon queen on the best tactics to use. It would be a waste not to use Arya's brilliant mind, she was meant for a leadership role. Not many 12 year olds could orchestrate an escape from Harrenhal as she had. Though many times, Gendry noticed Arya also training the smallfolks in the courtyard on how to defend themselves for the upcoming battle. She was definitely in her element as she helped her people in any way that she could.

 

*****

 

            The second time that Arya visited Gendry in the forge was to thank him for helping her brother beyond the wall.

            Arya casually entered the forge and hopped onto the table next to Gendry's workstation. She patiently waited for him to finish working on the current weapon that he was forging while she watched him work. He smiled at her brightly before greeting her teasingly, "M'lady."

            She scrunched up her face at the title but didn't say anything else, Gendry couldn't help but chuckle at the face that she made.

            "Thank you for helping my brother beyond the wall. He told me how you managed to return to Eastwatch in time to send a message to Daenerys."

            Gendry shrugged. "I really didn't do anything. I mostly just ran."

            Arya reached out and grabbed his upper arm. She looked at him sincerely with her sad gray eyes and thanked him again. "Well thank you anyway, I couldn't bear to lose another brother, especially not Jon."

            Gendry didn't feel he did anything special, but accepted her thanks regardless before adding, "Luckily Queen Daenerys is a good ally and came to Jon's rescue after receiving the raven Ser Davos sent. One of her dragons was sacrificed saving Jon and the other men."

            Arya looked so sad at the moment probably thinking about all the people she had lost during the war as well. Gendry pulled her into a hug, wanting to comfort her. She hugged him back and they fell into a comfortable silence.

            Arya broke the silence after a moment, "Her dragons are quite impressive. It must be amazing riding them into battle."

            Gendry laughed a real laugh, something he found himself doing more often since arriving in Winterfell.

 

*****   

 

            Despite everything going on, Arya always found time to visit Gendry each day. It was what he began to look forward to the most. During her visits, they would talk about everything and anything. It quickly became the best part of Gendry's day. Sometimes Arya would come just to watch him work. Other times she would interrupt his work to share a snack with him that she snuck from the kitchens. Gendry was always happy to have her in his company even when they talked about the horrible things they had endured.

            Arya had told him that she ran away from the Brotherhood after they sold him. They had broken her trust so she escaped to try to reunite herself with her family in Riverrun.

            "I never made it to Riverrun. I was close to my family though at the Twins, there I saw as the Freys killed my brother. They paraded his beheaded lifeless body and his direwolf's head on a spike while mockingly calling him 'The King of the North.'"

            "I'm sorry you had to see that," He clutched his fists to calm himself down. He wished that Arya didn't have to deal with that by herself. He should have been there by her side.

            Slowly they filled each other in on the past few years- Arya travelling with the Hound after he kidnapped her, how she ended up in Bravvos, and how she eventually returned home after visiting Hot Pie in the inn.

            "I can't believe that Hot Pie is alive," Gendry laughed.

            "He's the one that told me that Jon had taken Winterfell back from the Boltons. Once I heard that I knew that I had to come home even though I wanted to go back to King's Landing to kill Cersei."

            Gendry told Arya about Melisandre wanting to burn him alive because she needed king's blood. She revealed to him that Robert Baratheon was his father. He would have died there if Ser Davos hadn't helped him escape by putting him in a sail boat, where he rowed for what felt like an eternity before he ended up back in King's Landing. Luckily, no one was looking for him anymore since all of the King's bastard's from King's Landing were already supposed to be dead.

            Arya was not happy upon hearing that. "If I ever see her again, I will kill her for what she did to you as well as Lord Beric for selling you." Her eyes revealed her intense anger for the pain they had inflicted on him.

            Gendry smiled at how much Arya cared for him that she wanted to get justice for him.

 

*****

 

            With each passing day, Arya and Gendry quickly returned to their easy, effortless friendship. Gendry couldn't help but smile whenever Arya was around.

            Arya would tease him for being a "stupid bull-headed boy" while Gendry would get a rise out of Arya by calling her "a proper lady" or "m'lady".

            Arya was sitting at her spot in the forge, casually watching Gendry finish up his work for the night. Once Gendry finished working, he broke their comfortable silence.

            "I saw you sparring with Lady Brienne earlier. Your fighting is impressive."

            Arya beamed at his words. "I do have quite an advantage since I am a smaller target while there are so many places I could attack Brienne. Becoming a smaller target was what I was teaching the smallfolks earlier as well."

            Gendry smirked moving to stand closer to her. "I recall you trying to teach me the same thing as children."

            "Well, you were practicing for a fight with the swords that you forged. I was just making sure that you practiced right by standing sideways."

            Gendry laughed. "I think you mean side face," he teased her some more.

            "Shut up, stupid," Arya pushed him lightly and jumped off the table, ready to leave.

            Gendry couldn't help but grin before pleading, "Wait. Arya, don't go."

            She turned around and smirked at his plea, "Just teasing you." She went back to her spot and Gendry followed till her was standing right in front of her.

            "Your fighting skills are really amazing. I got distracted watching you kick Lady Brienne's ass that Ser Davos had to remind me to go to the forge to work on the dragon glass weapons."

            "Oh really?" Arya questioned with a bright smile as she leaned forward.

            "Yeah, I would hate to be in a battle against you," He nudged her, noticing how close he was standing next to her.

            Arya's gray eyes were staring at him with a little sparkle. She was biting her lip, thinking about something intensely. He noticed a loose hair that fell out of her braid onto her face so he gently moved it behind her ear.

            "What are you thinking about?" He asked.

            Arya lightly pulled him forward and softly whispered: "This" before she pulled him into a kiss.

            Gendry was surprised for a brief moment before he wrapped his arms around her and turned their innocent kiss into a more passionate one. He yearned to feel her soft lips against his. Gendry could feel his heart racing as Arya cupped his face. He never wanted this moment to end.

            Arya wrapped her legs around Gendry's body and pulled him closer to her as her delicate hands ran through his hair.

            Gendry tilted Arya's head as he continued to kiss her adding his tongue to their passionate kiss. Arya reciprocated as she pushed her chest against his.

            All time seemed to stop as their lips continued to dance in perfect synchronicity.

            Both were breathing heavily as they pulled away from each other, much to Gendry's disappointment. Gendry leaned his forehead against Arya's as he continued to hold her in an embrace.

            "Arya, I-," He wanted to say _I love you_ to her and even started to but instead said, "I really care about you."

            She smiled, "I really care about you, too."

            He looked into her bright gray eyes and decided to tell her how he really felt. "Arya, I love you." He felt so vulnerable saying those words out loud. Part of his brain was screaming that she deserved better than a bastard while part of him wanted to be selfish and be with Arya.

            She looked sincerely at him before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

            "I feel the same," she replied as she smiled shyly, and biting her lip nervously. Gendry let out a breathe that he didn't realize he was even holding. He leaned forward to kiss her again when there was a knock on the door. Gendry instantly stepped away from Arya so their bodies were no longer touching.

            Ser Davos entered the forge and Gendry silently cursed the man for his horrible timing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who has left kudos and comments on my fics. They always brighten my day!!! :)


	5. You Shouldn't Be Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit nervous to post this chapter since I have never written smut before. This fic originally wasn't supposed to include any smut but it worked with the story so when an idea struck, I just went with it. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it and it isn't too painful to read. :)

            Ser Davos entered the forge, muttering about the snow and cold weather. He stomped his feet and whacked his cloak to get rid of the attached snow.

            "How are the weapo-" He began to ask Gendry, but froze mid-sentence when he spotted Arya sitting on the table with her lips swollen and hair messed up. He spotted Gendry standing a few feet away from Arya, looking just as unkempt with an annoyed expression directed toward him.

            "Pardons, Lady Arya, I didn't see you there." Ser Davos greeted after he composed his shock.

            Arya jumped off the table and greeted the older man."Ser Davos," she nodded her head in acknowledgement, "I was just leaving." She walked toward the door, turning around one final time and gave Gendry a bright smile.

            Gendry's sour face soften as Arya beamed at him before she left. He completely forgot that Ser Davos was there until he heard him clear his throat.

            Gendry turned to face Ser Davos, who gave him a knowing look. His facial expression made Gendry furrow his brows in annoyance once again.

            He walked toward the pile of spears that he crafted with dragon glass tips to show the older knight. "I finished majority of the spears. They can be distributed to the Unsullied army."                 

            "The king will be pleased to hear that," Ser Davos stated, admiring the weapon.

            Gendry continued to explain the progress he made with his work, "I will most likely finish forging the rest of the dragon glass within the next three days though re-forging the Valerian steel into useable weapons will take a little longer."

            Ser Davos nodded contently, "That is good to hear. Lord Stark estimates that the army of the dead won't reach Winterfell for another two weeks but it is best to be prepared. I will let the king know." He left the forge without saying anything else, which Gendry was grateful for.

 

*****

 

            Over the next few days, Arya and Gendry became inseparable during their free time. They sat together during their meals. If everyone gathered in the Great Hall, Gendry stood behind Arya or sat next to her. Everyone suspected that he and Arya were together despite never holding hands or kissing anywhere besides the forge.

            After their first kiss, they spent majority of their time kissing whenever Arya visited him in the forge. Though Gendry would always stop it before it went any further.     

            One day Arya didn't show up to the forge like she normally did, much to Gendry's disappointment. She wasn't at any of the meals either, he only saw her in passing but she was too engaged in her conversation with her sister to notice him. She had a worried expression on her face as she and Lady Stark rushed off.

            Gendry was preparing for bed, feeling a bit sad that he didn't get to spend time with Arya, but understood that she had her own responsibilities to handle in preparation for the fast approaching battle with the Others. He was hopeful that he would get to spend more time with her tomorrow.

            He took off his tunic and settled into bed, quickly falling asleep with dreams of a peaceful future and Arya in his arms.

 

*****

 

            Gendry was fast asleep, snoring lightly when he felt something pinch his nose. He scrunched up his face and slowly opened his eyes to see Arya facing him and laying in his bed.

            He rubbed his nose, "There are other ways to wake me up,". He replied in a sleepy haze as he kissed the top of Arya's nose.

            "This way worked just fine," she smirked.

            "You shouldn't be here," he said matter-of-factly although he had a smile on his face, happy to see her. He was suddenly very thankful that it was extremely cold up North that he left his breeches on so that he wasn't completely naked under the covers. Arya had seen him naked before as children but everything was different now. They were no longer children. Arya had grown into a proper lady, a woman grown. She had really grown into her looks. She was a beautiful, wild, natural beauty of the North.

            Arya continued to lay in his bed next to him, wiggling around a bit to find a comfortable position. She settled with laying on her side on his pillow as she faced him. Their faces only inches apart.

            "So what are you doing here?" He asked, trying not to focus on the fact that Arya was in his bed, so close to him.

            "I missed you and wanted to see you since I didn't have a chance earlier," she answered casually.

            "I missed you too," he smirked.

            "I needed to help Sansa get word to the Northern families to retreat to Winterfell," Arya explained.

            Gendry just nodded.

            "Plus Jon and Ser Davos told me to stop distracting you while you finish working on forging the weapons."

            Gendry laughed before agreeing. "You can be very distracting especially the last few times that you visited."

            He looked at her lovingly as he cupped her face and gave her a sweet chaste peck on her lips. Once he pulled away, Arya positioned herself closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder and chest.

            Improper thoughts pierced through his head as Arya continued to lay there so close to him in his bed.

            "You are being very distracting right now, laying like that in my bed," Gendry teased.

            "Shut up, stupid" Arya replied with a smile.

            "Why don't you make me," Gendry flirted.

            "I might just have to," Arya replied, getting up and throwing off the covers. She repositioned herself to straddle him before she leaned down and began to kiss him.

            Gendry sat up and returned the kiss hungrily. He instantly added his tongue, which Arya eagerly returned. His fingers were running through her hair as Arya cupped his face.

            Arya bit his lower lip before she urgently kissed his neck.   

            Gendry's cock hardened as Arya continued to straddle him and kiss him all over.

            Gendry gently pulled Arya away from his neck. He cupped her face before stating, "I think that it's time that you return to your room, m'lady, it's getting pretty late." He was trying to restrain himself, asking her to leave before their kisses turned into something more.

            Arya just smiled at him but got off of him. He thought she was going to get up to leave but instead she stood up and took of her tunic, leaving her only in her breeches and small clothes.

            "Or I could stay," she declared, returning to straddling his hips.

            Gendry tried to reason with her. "Arya-"

            She cut him off with another kiss. She felt his bulging manhood through their clothes. Gendry stopped talking to indulge in another kiss. He pulled away once more to try to talk Arya into leaving but instead Arya began to kiss his neck again.

            "Arya, I think-," he groaned a bit in pleasure, not finishing his thought as she continued to kiss him all over his body. Arya briefly paused and looked directly into his blue eyes as she removed her brassiere. His lustful gaze lowered to her exposed breasts.

            She was smiling at him. He smirked back as he fully took her in. Her hair looking wild from his hands running through it. He concluded that she looked so beautiful sitting on top of him, in his arms. Though he always thought she looked beautiful.

            "You are so beautiful," he states, needing her to know.

            He brushed a loose hair that fell in front of her face behind her ear. He notices her blush at his compliment.

            "I'm not," she replied, looking embarrassed.

            "I have never met anyone as amazing and beautiful as you," he pressed on.

            "Shut up, stupid," she instantly replied. He knew that she probably didn't believe him but he would just have to tell her again and again until she realized the truth in his words.

            Gendry decided to no longer insist that she leave. He wanted her to stay there with him and pleasure her. He flipped Arya onto her back and hovered over her. He looked at her with such desire and want. He began raining kisses down her exposed body, her lips, her neck, both of her perky little breasts, and stomach. When he reached her breeches, he removed them along with her small clothes, leaving Arya completely nude on his bed.

            He pulled her closer to him and kissed the inside of both of her thighs before his face finally settled between her legs.

            Arya let out a soft moan as Gendry sucked her clit. He added his tongue, which circled her knob. He felt pretty proud of himself that he could make Arya moan so pleasurably.

            He repeated the action multiple times and each time, Arya moaned blissfully. She arched her back and Gendry held her hips in place as he continued to suck the core of her pleasure.

            Gendry moved back up on the bed while Arya came and quivered pleasurably as she orgasmed.

            She smiled satisfied at him as she pulled him into another passionate kiss, tasting herself in the process. "That was amazing," she sighed.

            "I'm glad it was so pleasurable for you, m'lady," He smiled. "I enjoyed myself as well."

            She pushed her body against his, feeling his hardness trying to escape the restrictions of his breeches.

            "I want you inside me," Arya stated boldly, her voice husky with desire.

            Gendry put his mouth on hers once again using more force as his tongue explored her mouth.

            Arya pulled away and worked her way down his neck and down his chest with wet kisses. She positioned herself over him and pushed her ass in the air as she kisses his muscular chest. When she reached his breeches, she began to untie them and pull them and his small clothes completely down.

            She came face to face with his excited cock. She didn't quite remember it being so large the last time that she saw it, though she never got such a close look before. She bit her lip at the sight in both nervousness and eager anticipation.

            Gendry smirked at the face she was making. She laid back down next to Gendry, his manhood pocking her.

            "Arya, we don't have to go any further. You can just get me off with your hands."

            "I think your cock would feel a lot better inside me instead of having my rough hands around it."

            He took her hands and kissed each one. "Your hands are little, soft, delicate things. And my cock will be extremely pleased with your hands on it."

            He led her left hand down to his cock, and Arya began to stroke it slowly.

            Gendry moaned into their kisses as Arya picked up the pace with her strokes.

            Gendry sat up and took Arya's hand off his cock and held it in his hand. "I won't last much longer with your soft hand stroking me like that."

            He picked Arya up effortlessly and put her onto his lap.

            Gendry brushed a few loose hair out of her eyes so that he could look into her bright gray eyes, silently asking her if she was sure this was something that she wanted to do right now. He had no problem waiting until she was ready.

            She cupped his face and nodded. She gazed at him lovingly and trustingly.

            Suddenly, Arya took control and lifted herself off of Gendry's lap to reposition herself until she felt Gendry's hardness at her opening. She pulled him into a passionate kiss before she pulled away to lower herself onto his hard dick.

            Arya softly gasped once Gendry was fully inside her. She scrunched her face together as she winced slightly.

            "You okay?" He asked concerned, not wanting her to experience any pain.

            She nodded and gave him a small smile, "Bit uncomfortable, but I've handled worse."

            He didn't move, allowing her time to adjust to his size waiting for Arya to take the lead and set the pace.

            After a moment, Arya began to slowly ride him while Gendry began to move his hips as well following her lead while his hand rubbed her clitoris.

            She increased the pace causing Gendry to moaned loudly in pleasure. Her breasts bounced freely in his face and he marveled at the sight. He had to admit that he loved the view.

            "I think I like riding you more than a horse," Arya breathlessly admitted as she continued to rock her hips in a steady rhythm.

            "That's quite the compliment since I know how much you love riding horses," Gendry grinned.

            Arya picked up the pace once more. Gendry groaned before standing up and flipping Arya is on her back. Once Gendry was on top, he thrust into her desperately close to reaching his peak.

            He continued to thrust urgently. Arya began to flick her clit with the same attention, finishing what Gendry started.

            Gendry groaned as he quickly pulled out and spilled his seed on Arya's stomach, not wanting to put a bastard in her belly. Arya came shortly after him and they rode the blissful waves of their orgasms together.

            Gendry collapsed onto the open spot on the bed, pulling Arya into a warm embrace.

            "I love you," he grinned, giving her a quick peck on the lips before standing up to find a cloth and water to clean up both of them from his sticky seed that he squirted all over Arya.

            Arya laid on her back on both of her forearms, leaning up as Gendry began to wipe off his cum. 

            He liked the idea of him and Arya one day having children together. Little sons and daughters that looked him and Arya combined. Though their children would probably end up being the most stubborn people alive, which they would inherit from both of them. But before happy thoughts of the future consumed him, he reminded himself that they would need to survive the war first.

            "There's blood on your cock," Arya said, blushing. He looked down and noticed a tiny bit of blood. He dipped the clothe fully into the water before wiping the blood off of himself.        

            When Gendry was done cleaning both of them, he laid back down next to her and kissed the top of her head.

            "Are you okay? That wasn't too much for you?" He asked concerned.

            Arya snuggled into his embrace. "It was wonderful."

            Gendry kissed the top of her head again while he ran his fingers gently through her hair trying to smooth her mussed hair.

            He reached for the blankets that Arya disregarded on the floor earlier and covered them both to keep them warm throughout the night.

            He reached for Arya's hand, which she squeezed back before dozing off.

            Gendry quickly fell asleep after Arya was already sleeping soundly still holding her hand.


	6. Not a Scared Little Girl Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Beric arrives in Winterfell and tension arises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the comments and kudos! I really appreciate them!! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!!!! :)

            Arya snuck into Gendry's bed each night for the past two weeks. Gendry found that ever since the first night that they had slept together, he was unable to fall asleep without her body pressed against his.

            He woke up the same as every morning with Arya's body entangled with his. He smiled at the sight of Arya's messy hair while her head rested on his bare chest and their legs intertwined. He felt like he was still dreaming since his life felt too good at the moment. He had reunited with the woman that he loves and their relationship had blossomed from childhood friendship to something more. She was everything to him and she never failed to show him that she felt just as strongly about him.

            He lightly kissed the top of Arya's head before attempting to untangle their bodies without waking up Arya. He was unsuccessful in his attempt, his movement jostled Arya, who woke up suddenly. She untangled herself from his body and began to stretch in his bed. Her eyes were still closed and she made a moaning sound as she stretched out her arms and legs. He smirked at the sound, thinking of the sounds she made last night.

            "Morning," she mumbled in her hazy, half-asleep state. There was a sleepy smile on her face.   

            "Good morning," Gendry replied and leaned down to kiss her.

            "We should stay in bed today," Arya stated casually.

            "I like that idea but I don't think your siblings would like that very much."

            Arya snorted and pulled him back toward her for another kiss. He deepened the kiss before pulling away slowly with a huge grin on his face.

            He stood up and started to get dressed. He found his breeches on the floor and put them on before looking at Arya, who was wearing his shirt. "I need to work in the forge m'lady, so I'm going to need my shirt back," he smirked at her, "Though I really like you wearing it." Arya looked at him straight in his bright blue eyes as she stripped his shirt off, leaving her completely naked sitting on his bed. "I take it back. I like you naked much better."

            Arya blushed at his words before standing and putting her own clothes back on. "I need to meet Sansa and Jon," she announced before leaving Gendry in his room next to the forge and went to meet her siblings.

*****

            Arya sat with Gendry while they ate their lunch in the Great Hall. They quickly finished their meals and snuck out while everyone else stayed and ate. Once they were out of sight, Arya reached for his hand and led him around Winterfell. Gendry willingly followed Arya, smiling to himself.

            The snow was starting to fall softly all around them. The snow and the cold didn't seem so bad with Arya by his side. He stopped walking and admired how beautiful Arya looked. Her hair was in a loose braid and the snow was sticking to it before melting.

            Arya pulled him toward her with their joined hands. He cupped her face with his free hand and stared into her beaming grey eyes before leaning down and giving her a chaste peck on the lips. She smiled up at him before pulling away to lead him toward some trees to give them some more privacy.

            Gendry effortlessly lifted Arya up and pushed her against a tree. She wrapped her legs around his body, pulling him even closer to her. Gendry stared lustfully at Arya before devouring her lips. She had the same want in her eyes and a playful smile that made Gendry unable to resist her. He kissed Arya intensely while she ran her hands through his hair while reciprocating just as profoundly. Gendry began to kiss all of Arya's exposed skin. Thoughts of undressing her right then and there entered his mind but he thought better of it. Getting naked in the middle of a snow storm since he already felt like he was freezing his ass off didn't seem like the smartest idea though Arya's soft lips on his, momentarily made him forget about the cold and kept him warm.

            Gendry's lips were back on Arya's when he heard shouts. "Open the gates."

            He pulled away suddenly and Arya unwrapped her legs from his torso. He quickly put her back on the ground. She rushed forward with Gendry following. They jogged toward the opening gates to see what was going on.

            Jon was welcoming a few men with a worried expression on his face. They were currently too far to see who had just arrived. A crowd had gathered- Ser Davos, Lady Stark, the Dragon Queen, Lady Brienne, Lord Tyrion, and many other people gathered around as well to greet the guests. Though the knights of the Vale and the Unsullied stood nearby ready to fight if necessary.

            Once they got closer, Gendry  realized that it was Tormund and other brother of the Night Watch, who had just arrived at Winterfell. Something must have happened if the men retreated from the Wall, where Jon had left them.

            Upon a closer glance, Gendry noticed that Lord Beric stood in the middle of the group of men. Arya noticed Lord Beric the same time as him. The playfulness that had been in her eyes just moments earlier was gone. Her eyes revealed intense anger and hatred when she saw that Lord Beric had come to Winterfell. She had been furious when he and Thoros were holding her as their captive, but she was even more upset when the Brotherhood had sold him.

            "Lady Arya?!," Lord Beric greeted once he noticed her as well. He was clearly surprised to see Arya, he probably thought that she died after running away from him and his men.

            Arya's jog turned into a sprint. Gendry tried to grab her to stop her, but Arya had always been too fast for him.

            "Arya! Don't!" He shouted, trying to stop whatever she had planned, but she ignored him. She reached Lord Beric and put her dagger at his throat.

            The atmosphere quickly changed from welcoming guests into Winterfell and became tense. Everyone was on edge and became more agitated with each passing second. Lady Brienne stepped closer with her hand on her sword's hilt, ready to protect Arya if need be. Gendry wished that he had his war hammer even though he knew that Arya could handle herself. He would always support her and be her back-up.

            Jon tried to calm everyone down while everyone stood uneasy about the situation that had arisen, ready to take out their weapons and step in if any wrong moves were made.

            "I didn't want to do it," Lord Beric stated, knowing why Arya attacked him.

            "But you did," Arya spat.

            "War makes monsters out of us all."

            "Arya," Jon called her name.

            Arya ignored him and continued to talk to Lord Beric. "You're a traitor." She pressed her dagger a little harder causing Lord Beric to yelp.

            "Arya," Jon repeated with a more commanding voice. "We don't have time to fight with one another. The dead are coming."

            "He sold Gendry." She yelled angrily. "Gendry didn't do anything, all he wanted to do was join The Brotherhood and be a part of their stupid group."

            Arya pressed her dagger deeper into Lord Beric's throat, making blood spill from it. Before she let go of Lord Beric, she leaned in closer and threatened him, "I'm not a scared little girl anymore. If the Others don't kill you, I promise that once this war ends, I will." There was venom in her voice.

            Arya backed away and wiped her dagger before putting it back on her belt. Her face kept its fierce murderous stare at Lord Beric.

            "We never meant the boy any harm, but the Lord of Light needed him." Lord Beric explained to Arya.

            "Did you even ask what she had planned for him? Because the Red Woman was planning on burning him alive," Arya responded, still coming to his defense.  

            Gendry gave Arya a reassuring squeeze on her upper arm as a gentle reminder that he survived and made it back to her. He was in Winterfell and they were together again. Her other hand reached over and squeezed his hand. Arya cared about him enough to murder the man that sold him. She was the first person, who truly cared about him.

            "Jon is right, we don't have time for this," Lord Beric replied, not answering Arya's question.

            Jon looked sadly at Arya before speaking to Winterfell's newest arrivals. "Bran informed us that part of the Wall was destroyed."

            "The Night King resurrected the dragon and it burned the wall down with blue fire," Lord Stark explained.

            "Aye," Lord Beric answered, "The dead dragon was indeed turned into a White Walker and blows blue fire that is just as deadly as regular fire."

            "Beric, I, and a few other men managed to retreat, but millions of the dead march here as we speak. I don't know how much time we have before they arrive." Tormund added.

            "The army of the dead will arrive by this time tomorrow," Bran informed.

            The tension that had eased after Arya stopped threatening Lord Beric returned. Everyone knew the dead were coming but hearing that the day had finally arrived made everyone uneasy.

            "Let's go inside the Great Hall so we don't freeze out here," Lady Stark replied to try to relieve the tension. "The food is still on the tables. Come and eat to warm yourselves up."

            "Yes, eat and relax for a bit before we need to see what else we can do to prepare for tomorrow," Jon added.  

            Everyone started to head inside. Gendry grabbed Arya's arm to stop her, wanting to speak to her alone.

            "Thank you for always defending me, I never had anyone in my life who stood up for me like you do," Gendry smirked at her.

            "He sold you," Arya replied with anger still in her voice. "He sold you to your death, where you were going to get burned alive."

            Gendry embraced her tightly. "I know. And you were only one that defended me then, the Brotherhood just stood there and let it happen."

            "You didn't do anything wrong, you didn't deserve that," Arya said, more to herself than to him.

            "I'm not happy about seeing Lord Beric either, but he has been an ally in the fight against the dead," Gendry explained, still holding Arya close to him.

            Arya didn't reply. She probably didn't care if he had been helpful in this war. Lord Beric had done something unforgivable.

            "I love how much you care about me," Gendry continued. He leaned down to kiss her hungrily.

            Arya returned the kiss with such vigor and passion. Arya pulled away, much to Gendry's disappointment. "We should get back to everyone to see what else needs to be done before tomorrow," Arya stated. They walked back into the Great Hall side by side.


	7. The Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before the Long Night battle begins.
> 
> There is smut in this chapter but I have noted where it is in the story, if anyone would rather to skip it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the lovely comments and kudos!!!!! It truly makes me happy to see everyone enjoying this story!!! :)  
> There are only 3 more chapters left plus the epilogue and I promise that I will have it finished before season 8 premieres on April 14th so the wait for the next chapter will be much shorter! :)

            Arya began to head toward the Great Hall to join everyone, only to be pulled back toward Gendry with their joined hands. She gave him a questioning look while he just smirked at her. "Five more minutes alone? We can finish what we started earlier."

            Arya let out a soft laugh before standing on her toes, leaning up to whisper in Gendry's ear. "I want to take my time with you." She lightly bite his earlobe before walking away, leaving Gendry standing there blushing like a maid. Though he was no maid anymore, Arya helped ensure that.

            Gendry quickly recovered from her unexpected comment and easily caught up to her with his long strides. They entered the hall side by side.

            Jon noticed them as they walked in and approached them with a serious look on his face. He pulled her into a hug instantly and asked, "Are you okay?" She couldn't see his face, but she could hear the concern in his voice.

            Arya nodded her head in the hug before breaking their embrace.

            "I didn't like agreeing with Lord Beric, but we have enough to worry about without killing each other," Jon added.

            "I know." She replied lowly, hurt still evident in her voice about Lord Beric's actions. "But he sold Gendry," Arya mumbled to herself, her voice becoming even softer.

            Her eyes flashed toward Lord Beric for a quick moment. Arya instantly reached her hand protectively toward Gendry, making sure that he was okay and still standing next to her. If Gendry hadn't survived even Jon wouldn't have been able to talk her out of killing Lord Beric upon his arrival in Winterfell.

            "I know, little sister," Jon pulled her a bit closer toward him and mussed her hair, making it stick out in all directions. "But Gendry managed to survive." Jon nodded toward him. "One way or another, Lord Beric will pay for his crimes," Jon affirmed. "There is a good chance the Whites will kill him."

            Arya kept her face neutral as she nodded at Jon's words. She knew Jon was right, but their father's words popped into her head. _He who passes the sentence should swing the sword._ Arya deemed that Lord Beric deserved to die for his despicable actions toward Gendry, knighting him and accepting him as a brother only to sell him like he was nothing to them. Each night Arya passed Lord Beric's sentence when she repeated his name in her prayer, and Arya wished to be the one who ended his life like she promised all those nights. Unfortunately, Lord Beric was more useful alive than dead.

            Jon turned to Gendry again, which made him suddenly stand up straighter. Gendry trying to impress her brother made her smile fondly. He was just Jon, though Gendry knew how important her family was to her especially Jon.

            "How are you doing with this?" Jon asked Gendry.

            "I'm fine, I made my peace with everything beyond the wall." Gendry had a sour look on his face despite saying that he was fine.

            Jon nodded, glancing at her hand, which she still had on Gendry's hand. He looked away without saying anything about it.

            "Arya, can you help me with something," Sansa called her from across the room. Gendry squeezed her hand gently before she left, leaving Gendry alone with Jon.

 

*****

 

            Arya left to help her sister, leaving Gendry alone with Jon. Gendry still felt a bit awkward around Jon, he had ever since Jon discovered how close he and Arya really were. Gendry never intended to hide his friendship with Arya from Jon, he just didn't know how to bring it up beyond the wall. He had thought Arya dead all these years and didn't know how to bridge the conversation with her favorite brother.

            Gendry explained this all to Jon right after his and Arya's public reunion when Jon came by the forge to privately talk to him. Jon instantly questioned his relationship with Arya.

            "Why haven't you ever mention knowing Arya?"

            "I thought Arya was dead," he replied lowly. He didn't look at Jon as he spoke. Jon patiently waited for him to continue, "I always planned on telling you that I knew her, I just didn't know how."

            "Arya is my favorite person," Jon announced.

            Gendry finally looked at Jon, "Mine, too."

            Jon smiled at his admission. Arya was special, despite most people overlooking her.

            Suddenly Jon casually stated, "If Arya trusts you, I trust you." Gendry smiled upon hearing that especially since he considered them friends after their time beyond the wall. With a more serious tone, Jon proceeded "That being said- If you hurt Arya, I will hurt you." Though both knew that Arya could take of herself.

            "I won't." Gendry simply replied. He knew that he had already deeply hurt Arya all those years ago and he wouldn't do that again. He wouldn't leave her unless she specifically asked him too.

            Gendry hadn't been alone with Jon since then. Every other interaction they have had was with other people- usually Ser Davos, Arya, or Sam (who found the book on how to properly forge dragonglass). They hadn't interacted by themselves until now.

            "Did you finish working on the remainder of the dragonglass?"

            "Yeah, I finished forging it and already distributed the weapons to as many people as possible so that everyone is armed."

            "That's good to hear. Thank you. Those weapons will give everyone a fighting chance."

            Gendry nodded, "I'm glad that I could help. We both know what is coming, we have seen the horrors beyond the wall."

            "Indeed." He could see that Jon carried that weight of the world on his shoulders. He has fought against the dead since he joined the Night's Watch while Gendry only recently joined the fight.

            Gendry looked toward Arya, who was now leaving the Great Hall with Lady Sansa. He wanted to keep her safe from the Others. She was too good to die. She had so much goodness in her that a world without Arya would be a lot more bleak. He knew how life without Arya felt because he had mourned her death for the past five years. He didn't think that he could survive if she died, he couldn't lose her again.

            "She'll be fine," Jon stated more to himself than Gendry, looking at his sisters as well.

            "Is there anything else that we should do to prepare for the upcoming battle?" Gendry couldn't think of what could happen anymore, he needed a distraction. He needed to be useful.

            Jon contemplated what else needed to be done for a moment before answering, "I think we prepared as much as we can."

            Gendry nodded at Jon's words. It was the last night that many of them would see.

            Jon tried to lighten the mood and grabbed some wine. "Let's drink!"

            Gendry felt himself relax a bit as Jon poured him a cup of wine.

 

*****

 

            Arya returned to the Great Hall to find Gendry drinking with Jon. The sight made her happy to see her two favorite people chatting and getting along. She grabbed herself some wine before joining her boys. Once Gendry saw her, he smiled brightly and moved over to give her space to sit between him and Jon. They were sitting with Tormund, the Hound, Lady Brienne, Podrick, and Lord Tyrion. The dragon queen left earlier and flew her dragons to see what they should expect and try to delay the army of the dead using their dragon fire so the Whites would have a harder time reaching Winterfell.

            Arya sat down between her boys and sipped her wine joining the conversation.

            They drank quite a lot of wine. Arya felt warm and quite tipsy from all the wine. She whispered in Gendry's ear, "Take me to bed."

            Gendry would have blushed at her words since she whispered that in front of other people, but he was already flushed from the wine. He smiled and grabbed Arya's hand, kissing it gently. "As m'lady commands."

            "Don't call me that." She shoved him. Gendry just chuckled at her attempt to move him. Arya walked away with Gendry following behind.

            Once they were outside, Arya grabbed Gendry's hand leading him to her room. They only slept there occasionally since most of their time was spent at the back room in the forge because Gendry had been extremely busy working on making more weapons. Suddenly, Gendry stopped them. "Let's go to the forge. I made something for you."

            "Okay," Arya agreed, returning his smile. Arya let Gendry led her to the forge. Once they were inside, she hopped up to her favorite spot in the forge while Gendry went to grab something. He returned with a beautiful valyrian steel sword with a wolf hilt similar to Jon's sword, Longclaw, but smaller.

            "I made you a sword," Gendry said nervously, "I'm not trying to replace Needle but since Needle isn't valyrian steel, I wanted you to have something else to protect yourself besides the little dagger."

            Arya smiled and took the sword to get a closer look. It was gorgeous with so much attention to detail. The sword was a bit bigger than Needle both in length and width.

            "It's beautiful." Her hands slid on the cool steel, admiring it. "And the wolf hilt kind of looks like Nymeria, my direwolf." It was painted both gray and white like her wolf.

            "I modeled the direwolf after Ghost since that is the only direwolf that I have ever seen up close."

            "Thank you." Arya cupped his face with her free hand, gently putting the sword down to the side with her other hand. She pulled Gendry toward her. She wrapped herself around him and kissed him. Momentarily unable to focus on naming her new sword since all her attention was on Gendry.

            Gendry pulled away briefly and put his forehead on hers and whispered, "I'm glad that you like it, I just want you to be safe." She smiled at his words. She liked how much he cared about her.

           

***** SMUT*****

            She leaned in for another kiss. Their bodies were already entangled from their previous kiss. Gendry deepened the kiss while his hands began to roam all over her body instead of just holding her tightly.

            Gendry began to kiss her neck while Arya put her hands through Gendry's hair. She used her legs, which were already hugging Gendry's body, to draw him closer though it was physically impossible since they were as close as two people could be with their clothes on.

            Arya felt Gendry's manhood hardening through their clothes. This was one of the few times that Arya wished that she was wearing a dress. It would be a lot easier to get Gendry inside her with just a skirt to lift. Gendry could easily rip the stockings and small clothes.

            Gendry removed her tunic and admired her naked upper body except for her small clothes. He looked at her body like it was a work of art like she was beautiful. He cupped her face lovingly before leaning down and kissing every visible scar on her stomach. He moved lower and took off each boot one at a time while she untied her breeches to speed up the process. Once they were loosened Gendry completely pulled them off leaving her only in her small clothes.

            "This hardly seems fair, I'm almost completely naked and you are still fully dressed," Arya joked playfully though completely seriously at the same time, wishing she could see his toned body.

            Gendry looked at her with such lust in his eyes as he quickly obeyed her indirect order and took of his tunic. Arya marveled at his muscular chest, which only made Gendry smirk. She took off her brassiere freeing her breasts, which Gendry began to immediately kiss while his hand went to her drawers. He pushed them aside to reach between her folds to feel how wet she was.

            "I love how wet you get for me." He had a stupid grin on his face. She loved the stupid grins that he made.

            "Only for you," Arya replied hoarsely. This was taking too long. Arya removed her hands from Gendry's hair and used them to pull down his breeches slightly, just enough to free his hard cock.

            "Someone is eager," Gendry cockily said.

            Arya looked at him impatiently, "I might just have to take care of this myself."

            "I want to take my time with you," Gendry used her words against her causing her to laugh.

            "We took our time. Now I just want you to fuck me hard right here and now."

            "As m-," Gendry began but was cut off by Arya putting her lips on his. He let out a hearty laugh into their kiss.

            Without breaking their kiss, Gendry lifted her off of her spot while his other hand slid of her last undergarment leaving her completely naked. He placed her back down and Arya wrapped her naked flesh around Gendry's. His breeches around his knees. He kissed her allover before positioning himself at her entrance and pushing into her. Arya let out a moan. She never tired of feeling him inside of her.

            Arya placed her hands on the table for support as found her own rhythm to match Gendry's. "Arya." He said her name like a prayer though he was breathing heavier. "You feel so good."

            Arya let out a little chuckle at his comment before leaning back onto her elbows and lifting her feet over Gendry's shoulder, trying to get a better angle for deeper penetration. At the position switch, Gendry increased his pace. She could tell that he was close and she wanted to come with him so she began to rub her clit.

            Arya began to drink moon tea shortly after the first time that they had sex so Gendry spilled his warm seed inside without having to worry about making her belly round with his child. Arya came shortly after, both letting out loud moans. Feeling his seed inside her was a different sensation that Arya quite liked.

            With Gendry going soft inside her, Arya kissed him softly one last time before Gendry pulled out and put his breeches back on.

*****End of SMUT*****

           

            Arya hopped off of the table and put on Gendry disregarded tunic. She walked toward the back room in the forge to clean herself up, while Gendry began to pick up her clothes off the floor.

            "You could just leave my clothes there, I'll get them in the morning," Arya nonchalantly stated.

            "And have your brother or Ser Davos find it, I don't think so."

            "I'm pretty sure that everyone already assumes we are together, we aren't exactly hiding it."

            "Still rather not have your undergarments displayed on the forge floor," Gendry said rather insistent.

            "You should have thought about that before you took them off in the forge."

            "Someone was rather impatient and couldn't be bothered to move to the bed only a few feet away," Gendry smirked with a twinkle in his eye.   

            Arya rolled her eyes and tried to stop the smile that was forming on her face. "Let's just go to bed."        

            "As m'lady commands." Arya began to walk away when Gendry scooped her up in his arms and carried her to his bed. She let out a little yelp, surprised by his arms lifting her off of the ground. She held him tightly while Gendry put them onto his bed.

            They faced each other as they laid there.

            Gendry held her tightly, "Arya, whatever happens tomorro-."

            Arya pulled away from him suddenly. "No. I don't want to talk about this." They were having such a good time and Gendry had to go and ruin it.

            Gendry tried bring up the topic again, "Arya-."

            "Can we just enjoy our time right now? It feels like I just got you back. I don't want to think that I could lose you again." She was so vulnerable with her words. It was a side of her that she rarely tried to show, only Gendry and Jon could truly see past her facade.

            "Okay." Gendry stopped pushing the topic and kissed her temple, embracing her in his arms once again. "I love you always."

            "I love you, too." Arya cuddled up with Gendry once more. She put her head on his chest and he kissed the top of her head again. They fell asleep holding each other. She didn't know what tomorrow would bring, but she would do everything in her power to ensure her pack survived and Gendry was part of that pack. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read the latest installment! I hope you enjoyed it!! :)  
> I just loved the idea of Gendry giving Arya a sword and I couldn't resist adding that in the story! Picking a name though has been difficult so if anyone has an suggestion for a sword name for Arya's new valyrian sword, feel free to let me know in the comments so I can add the name in the next chapter! Or I just might leave the sword without a name, not sure yet.


	8. The Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Long Night finally arrives.

            Gendry woke up with a jolt from Arya kicking him in her sleep. She looked so restless as she continued to kick and punch. Seeing her like that reminded him of when the two of them were on the run and Arya would have a nightmare. Gendry gently moved the hair that had fallen onto her face behind her ear, trying not to wake her. Arya made a face but remained asleep. Gendry wanted to comfort her anyway that he could so he gently pulled Arya closer to him and embraced her. Her body relaxed, halting her movements while her breathing eased as she listened to his heartbeat with her head resting on his bare chest.

            Gendry soothingly moved his calloused hand back and forth on her arm. He wished that Arya let him express how important she was to him last night. He didn't know if either of them would survive and didn't want anything left unsaid. Gendry shows her how important she is with his actions but he wanted Arya to hear the words just in case. He understood why Arya didn't want to hear those words, she had lost so much already and she didn't want to think what more could this war take from her. They just returned into each other's lives and the thought of losing each other again was unbearable. Gendry just held her tightly not saying anything and letting Arya continue to sleep in his arms.  

            Arya stirred, waking up slowly so Gendry kissed her forehead. She blinked at him sleepily before a smile formed on her face. She cupped his face and pulled him into a quick peek.

            "Hi." He responded with a smile on his face. During this moment he chose to ignore everything else going on around them and just be there with Arya. If he was going to die, he wished that he would die like this in her arms though he didn't voice that thought aloud because Arya would punch him and get angry.

            He leaned in for another quick kiss before resting his forehead on hers, still holding her tight. Gendry whispered "I love you" softly. He wished that they didn't have to leave the comfort of each other's arms so they held each other tightly not saying anything for awhile until Arya stood up to get dressed. He watched her get dressed for a moment mesmerized by her beauty, before he got up to get dressed as well, both leaving his room.

 

*****

 

            After Arya left the forge, she spotted Jon standing on the castle battlements. He looked incredibly tense as he stared ahead beyond the gates of Winterfell. She climbed the stairs and approached her brother. He smiled when he saw her though he didn't say anything. She returned the smile and stood beside him looking beyond Winterfell as well.

            They stood in a comfortable silence watching until Jon broke their silence. "I can't believe how much you have grown up so much since the last time we saw each other."

            "You saw me yesterday, I don't think I changed that much." Arya responded, teasing her brother and trying to lighten the mood. Jon chuckled at her comment.

            "Well you changed a bit since yesterday, you seem happier if that's even possible." She had returned home to her family and Gendry returned to her. She was definitely happy despite the events that were about to happen. "Though I meant you grown from the little girl that used to run around Winterfell, follow me and Robb around, return home with bruises from sword fighting, and a nest of messy hair."

            She smiled fondly at the memories, remembering their childhood at Winterfell before Robert Baratheon visited the North and everything changed.

            "Sometimes I wish we never left Winterfell, maybe things would be different." There was a sadness in her eyes at the thought. Maybe their father would still be alive. And her mother. And Robb. And baby Rickon.

            "It's hard to tell what would have been."

            Another silent moment overcame them before Jon added, "I wish father was here. Or Robb. They would know how to handle this better. I was never meant to be king."

            "I miss them," Arya whispered, before loudly proclaiming, "You were always meant to be king, you just didn't know it." Jon recently told her what Bran and Sam revealed to him regarding this parentage, though Jon was a good man and fit to be a ruler regardless. "You became the Night's Watch's youngest Lord Commander, you united the wildings and allowed them to come south, you won back the North, and the Northern lords chose you, not because it was your birth right but because they believed in you."

            "When did you become so wise?"

            "I have always been this wise," Arya stuck her tongue out at him while Jon laughed at her childishness. It felt good to share these little moments.

            "So where is Gendry this morning? He usually isn't too far from you," Jon commented.

            "He's probably in the forge, fixing armor or whatever else needs to be fixed." Arya responded before adding, "You know you make him nervous."

            Jon laughs at that, "I'm your older brother, I'm supposed to make him nervous. And he makes it so easy, he just looks like a stag, frozen from fear."

            Arya laughed that Jon called him a stag, his father's sigil.

            "I'm happy that you found yourself a good man."

            Arya smiles, "He is a good man, though sometimes stupid and bull-headed."

            Jon just shook his head and laughed at her comment, "Ah little sister, I don't think any other man would put up with you calling them stupid and bull-headed." He ruffled her hair and it almost felt like they were kids again until the sky became gloomy and the snow started to lightly fall. The army of the dead appeared in the distance and the atmosphere darkened. Both turned to leave the parapet, Jon somberly stated "Winter has come."

 

*****

 

            The atmosphere continued to darken with each step the army of the dead took toward Winterfell. The light snow turned into a heavier snow fall, making it difficult to see. Arya stood next to Gendry with her hand on the hilt of the sword that Gendry gave her with Needle and her dagger on her sword belt. She was ready to attack the Others that were fast approaching.

            Arya had seen death before, however she was not expecting this. Thousands and thousands of White Walkers approached with dismembered body parts from rotting corpses.  There were four men with ice blue skin that stood in the front behind one icy White Walker, who stood in front of the rest of the army of the dead. The Other led his undead horse forward while the rest followed.

            Jon led their group. They stood outside of Winterfell, trying to prevent the fighting from taking place there and ruining Winterfell further. Sansa, Bran, and anyone else unable to fight were locked in the crypts of Winterfell. They were given weapons though hopefully they wouldn't have to use them. Arya glanced at Gendry, who looked fierce as he clutched his war hammer. His war hammer had dragon glass spikes added on all over it since the castle-forged steel would only dismantle the dead and not fully kill them.

            The Whites reached them quickly, surrounding them. Arya managed to kill her first White, who tried to attack her. She swung her sword with full force and the White disappeared into nothing before her eyes.  It felt like after every White she killed, three more appeared that she had to fight off.

            She looked over to Gendry and watched him effortlessly swing his hammer, successfully killing multiple Others in a row with one hit. She admired his strength for a moment before she noticed one charging behind him. Gendry didn't see it coming so Arya jumped forward, stabbing the White through the heart. Gendry looked shocked for a second since the White came out of nowhere.

            "Be more careful." Arya chasted.

            "As my lady commands," Gendry teased. She rolled her eyes and turned her back to continue fighting.

 

*****

 

            After Arya saved Gendry's life from the White Walker that attacked him from behind, he and Arya fought even closer to each other. They didn't leave each other's side so Gendry was extremely surprised to find Arya was no longer next to him. He didn't know when that happened since they had been fighting side by side since the Others arrived. They had lost each other through all the commotion and blinding heavy blizzard. Gendry hit another White Walker with his hammer before Lady Brienne hit the remaining moving body parts with her Valerion steel sword causing it to completely disappear.

            "Have you seen Arya?" He asked Lady Brienne.

            Gendry knew that Arya could handle herself but he was still worried since he didn't even realize they had separated.

            Lady Brienne shook her head and resumed fighting. Gendry hit another White with extreme force, trying to stop his mind from wandering to unbearable thoughts. He already witnessed so many people die and didn't want to think of the chances of that happening or already happened to Arya. He fought his way through the army of the dead as he continued to search for Arya. He recognized some of the people fighting such as the Hound, Podrick, and Lord Beric. They continued to killed Others after Others though it seemed to make no difference. No matter how many White Walkers they killed, the army of the dead kept coming especially since the Night King raised their dead from the battle.

            All of the sudden, Gendry saw her. It seemed like the snow cleared up a bit where Arya stood in the distance near the forest entrance. She appeared to be standing alone although she wasn't alone. Arya stood with a multitude of wolves. He was so mesmerized that he didn't notice the White approaching him quickly until Tormund stabbed the White where its heart should have been. "Stop staring at the she-wolf before you get yourself killed."

            Gendry nodded, taking one final look at Arya, who was now sitting on her wolf's back charging at the Others with the rest of the wolves. 

 

*****

 

            Arya had lost Gendry during the battle. She didn't know when they separated since there was so much going on. She tried to find him. She tried to find Jon. However, she was unlucky on both accounts. She killed Other after Other, feeling hopeless as the army of the dead's number didn't diminish.

            Arya suddenly found herself surrounded by multiple Others. She had both of her weapons- dagger and sword- drawn, ready to take out as many Whites as she could before she went, only to be saved by Nymeria and her pack. Arya was so grateful to her direwolf. Nymeria, the other half of her soul, had returned to her in her time of need. Arya hugged her wolf, silently thanking Nymeria for always being there for her when she needed her most. It broke her heart when she had to send her away by throwing rocks at her when she was just a little girl, but she had to save her life. Just like it hurt when they finally reunited only to have Nymeria leave her, but Arya understood Nymeria's decision.

            "You came back to me," Arya whispered to her. Nymeria had an army of wolves behind her. Her pack had grown since their last reunion. She brought so many reinforcements. Arya finally pulled away from their hug and pet her gently.

            Arya glanced over at the fighting. It was tough to see through the blizzard but Arya recognized a few faces as they continued to battle. She looked over at Nymeria again with her pack lined up behind them. Nymeria's wolf pack began to charge forward as Arya jumped onto Nymeria's back, leading them into battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone's patience with my updating! I still want to finish/post this story before the final season premieres so I will try really hard to finish up within the next 3 weeks. I have already written half of chapter 9 and bits of chapter 10 and 11! Thank you for all the comments and kudos, they always brighten my day!!! :) I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter as well!!! :)


	9. Will You be My Queen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Gendry speak about their future.

            Arya sat by the heart tree in the Godswood within the Red Keep of King's Landing. She was unable to sleep so she snuck out of her and Gendry's bed to clear her head and find some peace and guidance from the Old Gods of the North. Nymeria laid beside her with her head resting on Arya's lap. Arya gently pet Nymeria, grateful that she decided to stay with her after the war ended because Arya wasn't ready to part with the other half of her soul just yet.

            Arya's mind wandered to everything that she had lost. The war had taken so much from her. Her family suffered tremendously from the moment that Robert Baratheon decided to visit the North. Bran was crippled. Her father was executed with her only a few feet away. Robb and her mother slaughtered while guests of the Freys at the Twins with Arya close to finally reuniting with part of her family. Baby Rickon hunted by a sadistic bastard and killed before Jon could reach him. And Sansa recently killed at the hand of Cersei Lannister.

            Arya thought back to Winterfell, her childhood home was gone as well.

            Winterfell was almost completely destroyed, which forced everyone to retreat South. The little shelter and coverage Winterfell provided was gone once the Night King' dragon arrived above Winterfell. Daenerys held him off as long as she could with her remaining two dragons, preventing him from arriving in Winterfell sooner. The fires they used while battling burned Winterfell to the ground. Additionally, the fire that Drogon and Rhaegal blew to block more of the fast approaching Whites assisted in Winterfell's demise, however, there was no other way to prevent everyone from dying. The burning fires provided them time to save everyone and retreat to safety in King's Landing. They took Daenerys's ships and sailed to King's Landing, where they defeated the Night King with Jon stabbing a dragonglass dagger through his heart and Arya using her skills as a faceless man to sneak into the castle and kill Cersei, ending both wars, the War of the Dawn and the War of the Five Kings. Jon took his rightful place as King of the Seven Kingdoms, ultimately deciding to divide Westeros back to seven separate kingdoms.

            Arya leaned her hand on the heart tree, happy that it was not destroyed during the battle. So much had changed since the last time she stayed in the castle. She was just a child then, still so young and innocent. She thought of her father and what he said to her while she was chasing cats in the hallway.

            Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard loud footsteps approaching. Her hand instinctually went to Needle's hilt until she saw Gendry's figure and relaxed. Nymeria didn't even stir, knowing it was Gendry the whole time. Gendry looked relieved to see her. He probably worried when he didn't see her in their bed when he woke up.

            He sat down on the ground next to her. He smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek before petting Nymeria softly. Nymeria stood up and went to lay in Gendry's lap. She smiled at the sight. She was so excited to introduce them when Nymeria rescued her in Winterfell. Gendry was a bit intimated at first as Nymeria towered over him, showing her terrifying, sharp teeth. She approached him like prey, which made Gendry back up a bit though Nymeria just licked his face.

            "You don't have to worry. She likes you because I like you," Arya laughed at Gendry's reaction to Nymeria. He hesitantly pet her then, which Nymeria enjoyed. Now Nymeria always cuddled up with Gendry.

            "I missed you in bed this morning, you were gone before I woke up," he noted.

            "I couldn't sleep. Came down here to think."

            "What are you thinking about?" He reached his hand out to hold her hand and gave her an encouraging smile. She thought about her father's words again and what her future would hold. _You will marry a king and rule his castle, and your sons will be knights and princes and lords, and, yes, perhaps even a High Septon._  

            "About you becoming King of the Stormlands."

            "Arya," Gendry whispered her name like a prayer.

            Arya smiled at him. "It's a good thing. You will make a fine ruler. The small folks will definitely be taken care of."

            "I don't want to be king," he stated. "All I ever wanted to do was smith."

            Arya would be surprised if she didn't know Gendry so well, though it was odd since most people wouldn't turn down this kind of power.

            Gendry continued, "And be with you."

            She blushed at his words, she wanted to be with him too. They never explicitly discussed their future but she always wanted him in it. However, she didn't want to just be a lady ruling his castle and having his sons. Though she eventually did want a family of her own, she always wanted more for her life. She thought about being the King's Hand to Bran, who was King in the North or Jon, King of the Crownlands.

            "I will give this all up if it's not something that you want," he stated boldly. "I just want to be by your side always."

            "Really?" She didn't know why she was surprised, ever since they reunited in Winterfell, he was never too far away from her. Arya definitely envisioned Gendry in her future even when they were just kids on the run. Their relationship had also evolved drastically over the past year. They were no longer children, who indirectly hurt each other because they couldn't completely understood what they were feeling toward each other.

            Gendry looked at her so sincerely as he stated that she was so important to him that he would give up the Stormlands for her. "Yes." He kissed her forehead. "Nothing else matters."

            "I couldn't ask you to give up an entire kingdom for me. You would make an exceptional king, the people of the Stormlands deserve that."

            "You aren't asking, I'm offering," Gendry reiterated before continuing, "Arya, it is you, who is meant for this role. Not a lady of a castle but as a leader. Your kindness toward everyone you encounter is the queen that the Stormlands deserve. Any land would be lucky to have you as their queen."

            She smiled at his words. They had suffered together besides the small folks during their time in Harrenhal and throughout the Riverlands. Neither of them could really help anyone back then when they were just doing everything they could just to survive. Arya felt like she couldn't help anyone then, she was just a mere mouse. She was no longer a mouse, she was a wolf again. She thought of all the good she could do as queen. She could ensure the safety of her people and the small folks living among the lands. She could change the laws and allow women more freedom. Arya could do so much, yet she was hesitant and unsure if she really wanted to be queen. It wasn't the life she had envisioned for herself as a little girl. Though that was a lifetime ago before two wars tore apart Westeros; returning home and survival became her main focus.

            Arya pet Nymeria, unsure about what to say. She looked at Gendry, who had a genuine smile on his face. He meant every word he said. He considered her his equal. She loved him for that.

            Arya leaned in closer to Gendry so that she could embrace him without rattling Nymeria, whose head still rested on his lap. She wrapped her arms tightly around his body and leaned her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating quickly. She found it endearing that he cared so much about what she wanted that it made him nervous to bring up this topic.

            Gendry kissed the top of her head and just held her.

            "Arya, just say the word and I'll tell Jon to appoint someone else as ruler of the Stormlands. I swear, I'll give it all up if this is not the future that you want," Gendry reaffirmed. "None of this matters to me. I have lived without a name, title, and kingdom my whole life; I don't need any of that now either." Gendry pulled away from their embrace and cupped her face with one hand and held the other. "I don't want to do this without you. It is you that was meant for this role. You are so kind and care about everyone. You seek justice for all not just those in the noble class. You were meant to rule. Let me give this to you."

            Arya gazed into his deep blue eyes, feeling lost in them. She was about to agree when Gendry asked her one more thing. "Will you be my queen, but more importantly Queen of The Stormlands?"

            His voice was so hopeful.

            Arya looked at him sincerely, she thought about how all she wanted through most of her travels was to go home to Winterfell. But Winterfell wasn't just home. It was the people. Home was Jon. Robb, Rickon, Bran. and Sansa. Her parents. And most of them were gone. But Gendry was her home too. He was willing to give up everything to be with her in Winterfell to help rebuild it, if that is what she wanted.

 

*****

 

            Gendry's heart was beating abnormally fast, he thought it would pop out of his chest. He was holding his breath as he waited for Arya to respond. No matter what she decided, he would follow her anywhere. He knew that they would be together. That is the only future he cared about.

            When Gendry was legetimized he was thrilled because he felt like he could finally offer Arya the life that she deserved though he didn't know if it was what she wanted to yet again be far from her home in Winterfell. She was heartbroken when it was destroyed though he knew the place didn't matter to her as much as its people.

            Being king was something that Gendry would have never imagined as a possibility for his life. He wasn't sure that he wanted the responsibility. He was surprised when Storm's End was offered to him. His father didn't even know of his existence before his death so Gendry was never acknowledged. Gendry just wanted a simple life as a smith. Though Gendry never envisioned getting married or ever falling in love for that matter either. Arya was the only person that broke through his exterior and wormed her way into his heart.

            Gendry studied Arya's face, wondering what she would say. She didn't said anything since he asked to be his queen and ruler of the Stormlands. Gendry didn't think there would be a better queen than Arya. She was brilliant, brave, and sought justice for the small folks. She took care of and stood up for the people in her pack.  

            She smiled softly at him. Gendry returned the smile, despite his nervousness.

            Arya cupped his face and leaned forward for a quick kiss. She replied with one word, "Yes."

            "Yes?!"

            "Yeah," her smile grew bigger, seeing him so happy. Though he would have been happy either way as long as they were together.

            He pulled Arya into another kiss, startling Nymeria who moved off of his lap. Arya deepened the kiss and moved onto his now available lap.

            Once they pulled apart, Gendry leans his forehead against Arya's. She softly whispered to him. "You know my father told me that I would marry a king and rule his castle when I was a little girl. I like to think  he would have approved of our union."

            "I like to think that as well." He had only met Lord Stark once when he visited Tobho Mott's shop. Lord Stark seemed nice enough though Gendry was annoyed that yet another highborn lord was disrupting his work so he was a bit standoffish. If he could do it all over, he would try to make a better impression.

            Gendry could sense that thinking about her father was making Arya slightly sorrowful so he tried to lighten the mood. "Who knew that your father would be right about the king part especially since when we met I was just a bastard blacksmith."

            "Don't call yourself a bastard."

            Gendry chuckled how Arya was his biggest defender that she even defended him from himself when he referred to himself as a bastard. Gendry kissed Arya's hand. "Also, you won't just rule our castle. You will rule an entire kingdom. Together, we can help people. Use this position of power that we didn't have before."

            "Storm's End will be lucky to have you." He beamed at her words. She always had faith in him and his ability. But he thought she was wrong.

            "No, they will be lucky to have you as their queen because I'm helpless without you."

            "Yeah, they are lucky, just like you are that I said yes." Arya teased.

            "That I am, m'lady or should I start calling you my queen?"

            "Don't call me either," Arya exclaimed, "Or I might have to change my mind about agreeing to marry you and ruling the Stomrlands with you."

            "I would be a fool to call you anything but Arya then," Gendry couldn't help it and tried to call her a lady again, "m'la-" Arya cut him off with another kiss.

            Gendry didn't mind that Arya silenced him with her kisses. They stayed in the Godswood for a bit longer before going to find Arya's brothers to tell them the good news. Gendry had a stupid grin on his face for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading my reunion fic! I hope you are enjoying it so far! 
> 
> Only 2 chapters left!!!!! I hope to have the next chapter out this week, but I seem to be a notoriously slow writer! It will be the last chapter before the epilogue. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this one-shot. I'm really enjoying writing it. 
> 
> Kudos and comments always make me smile. :)


End file.
